


enough to feel alive

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Set after "Carnage of Krell", Anakin needs proof of life from Rex.





	enough to feel alive

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," General Skywalker murmurs, the words brushed over the thrumming pulse in Rex's neck, "I'm sorry I had to return to Coruscant, Padmé -"

"It's not your fault."

"- needed me - what are you talking about, if I'd been there, it never would have _happened_." The General's hands grip tightly at Rex's hips, still an unfamiliar sensation without his trooper armor on, so Rex cups a palm around the back of the General's neck and squeezes gently in an attempt to get Skywalker to take a breath.

He says firmly, "He would have done worse to some other battalion, and they might not have been able to stop him. General, it's not your fault."

Skywalker rests his forehead on Rex's shoulder, and Rex can feel him breathe. "I don't think Padmé would forgive me if something happened to you," he whispers. 

Rex smiles at that. "I'm sure that feeling is mutual." 

He's still dazed, sometimes, at how easily they'd brought him into their orbit. He knows they're supposed to be a secret, but it had never looked like a secret to him; the way they looked at each other spoke so much louder than words. Rex had never considered himself all that perceptive when it came to things between people until that point, until he'd made an oblique reference to leaving the General and the Senator to their own devices despite being the Senator's assigned security detail, until the slight widening of the General's eyes and the rising flush on the Senator's face told their secret for them.

"Please, join us for dinner, Captain," the Senator said the following night. 

Rex joined them for dinner. He joined them for a drink - and then several - after a dinner eaten on a low sofa in the Senator's quarters, after the General looked at him pointedly and said, "You're not on duty tonight, Rex."

He joined them in the bedroom, when the Senator took his hand and pulled him along behind her, his legs nearly tangling in her long, loose dress. 

"You know, I tried to be subtle, all through dinner," General Skywalker said, stepping up behind Rex. 

The Senator laughed at that, squeezing Rex's hand. "You, subtle?"

"I know, I know." Hands settled on Rex's shoulders and he stiffened slightly, unsure of what was happening here. The liquor sat warmly in his stomach, as warm as the General's palm as it skimmed down Rex's arm. "If you'd rather not go to bed with us, Rex, now would be the time to say."

"I… haven't had that much experience in the, ah, bedroom arena." It sounded stupid, phrasing things like that, and it brought a rapid heat to his face. Neither the General nor the Senator moved away. He swallowed. Desire rose rapidly within him, overtaking embarrassment. "I would… welcome the instruction. Especially with the two of you."

The General made a quiet, pleased sound at that. Rex shivered at the brush of the General's mouth along the back of his neck, as the Senator smiled and reached up to her hair. A few quick movements of her fingers, the withdrawal of a sharp metal hairpiece, and it fell out of the elaborate twist. The curls tumbled freely down her back. 

Rex felt like he couldn't resist, and realized there was no need to. He reached out to slide his fingers through her hair, loosening the curls into waves, and the Senator smiled again. Her expression was infectious, and Rex was powerless against returning her smile. 

"That's a very good look on you," she said, before she cupped his face and drew him in for a kiss. It was gentle at first, then the Senator pressed her tongue to his closed lips, and Rex opened his mouth in surprise. She laughed a little into the kiss and shifted closer, and Rex put his arms around her waist without thinking as her tongue explored his mouth. It was an odd sensation; it felt good, but it also made him shiver. 

Surprise rolled up against him again, this time in the form of the General's warm hand sliding very slowly up the front of Rex's thigh. "He feels interested, Padmé," the General said to Senator Amidala, and Rex shivered as he both heard and felt the Senator's amusement, as her teeth were skimming down over his neck. She bit, but gently. 

"We all need a reprive, sometimes, even clones," she replied, her hands suddenly busy with the fastenings of Rex's clothes as surprise and arousal rolled through him again in equal measure. "You're an excellent soldier, Rex," she continued, "and you deserve this."

Her words echoed in his head. _Deserve this, deserve this, you deserve this._ No one had ever spoken to Rex in such a way before. 

"And Anakin is excellent with his hands," Padmé added, as the General pulled Rex backwards gently, so that his back was flush to the front of the General's body, and the General's hand slid over his stomach, then to the close of his trousers. 

The General's got him pressed up against the bulkhead now, the metal of it cool through Rex's tunic - they've stopped bothering with armor on the ships while in long-range transit. "Really, Rex, how many times do I have to say it's all right for you to call me Anakin," he's saying, and Rex smiles to himself, because he enjoys it when the General figures out what he's thinking. 

"It feels strange," he says in reply, and Anakin-the-General laughs at that, honestly laughs, with his mouth against the hollow of Rex's throat. It's an odd sensation, as odd as calling the General by his first name, sends the same thrill along Rex's spine. 

Rex shapes his mouth around the syllables, silently, repeating it. _Anakin, Anakin, Anakin._

Still strange. 

"Come on," the General breathes, "into my quarters, you can prove to me just how alive you are."

That makes Rex shiver hard, and the General makes a pleased sound to feel it. "We can holo Padmé to watch, if you want."

"Yes, Sir, that -"

"_Anakin_."

"- fine, Sir," Rex continues, on purpose, so the General will squeeze him harder before they stumble through the opening door of his quarters. Then the General - Anakin - pushes him down on the bed and gets to work on Rex's trousers, even as Rex tries to do the same to him. 

"I thought we were going to holo the Senator," he says, as Anakin's teeth scrape down his neck. 

"Yes." The General fumbles his personal comm device, since he's still working on Rex's trousers with his other hand, and hails Padmé. Rex is very thankful she answers on audio only. "Are you alone?" Anakin asks. 

"Judging from the tone of your voice, it's lucky for you that I am," Padmé replies, and the holo flickers to life. "Hi, Rex."

"Nice to see you, Senator," Rex says, then groans, because Anakin's gotten his fly open and is stroking his cock, slowly and with intent. 

She smiles widely, visible even in the small image as it flickers just slightly. "Very nice to see you, too. I could see more, if Anakin would actually take your clothes off."

Anakin works Rex's trousers down a little. Rex reaches out to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss, one that's wet and a little sloppy, one that Anakin returns with enthusiasm even as he says something into Rex's mouth. "What," Rex gasps, "what is it?"

Anakin sucks in a sharp inhale, then says, "I love showing you off to her."

That makes Rex feel hot all over, makes his concentration waver. He loses his grip on Anakin a little, his hands dropping, before he catches them on Anakin's hips and squeezes. Then he tugs at Anakin's tunic. "You're overdressed."

"Both of you are overdressed," Padmé says, in what Rex has come to think of as her _Commanding Attention_ voice. It's very effective. Rex slides his hands around to Anakin's belt and undoes the buckle, then unwraps the leather so he can drop it off the side of the bed onto the floor. It takes him a few false starts, since Anakin's still stroking his cock, slow and tight. Padmé hums an appreciative noise as Rex fumbles with the hidden catches of Anakin's tunic, trying to get his hands to the fastenings of Anakin's trousers. 

"Why is this so much more complicated than it looks?" he grumbles, against Anakin's jaw, and the General just laughs and circles his thumb over the head of Rex's cock, making him shudder. "Is there some trick to it I'm always missing?"

"Means we should do this more often, so you learn all the fastenings," Anakin replies, and Rex hears Padmé laugh softly. "Good practice."

Rex gives up for a moment, to slide his hand downward and trace his fingertips over the outline of Anakin's hard cock through the material, pleased by the way Anakin catches his breath. Then Anakin pushes his hand away. "If you're not going to unbutton my trousers, say so, and I'll do it."

"I can figure it out myself," Rex grumbles. He finally finds the right catch to cascade the others, and gets Anakin's tunic and his trousers open in a few swift moves. "Ha."

"I had faith in you." Anakin squeezes his cock, hard.

Rex shudders at that, pleasure zinging through him, and bites at Anakin's mouth, closing his teeth gently on Anakin's bottom lip until he hisses. "I want you to fuck me," he breathes, grinding forward so that his dick presses against the General's. 

"Yes."

Anakin pushes him further toward the middle of the bed and it's easy enough for Rex to go, to push his trousers down and off, wiggling and tugging the hems from his ankles until he's naked. Anakin nudges at his thighs and Rex parts his legs, letting the General rest between them, while he gets in a few more kisses. 

"Anakin, you haven't even gotten completely undressed," Padmé says. Rex looks over at the holo, and she's shaking her head. "While that's fine in some situations, surely this doesn't have to be one of them."

Rex jerks his head in the direction of the holo. "I'm inclined to agree."

Anakin looks down, his gaze skimming over Rex's body. "I do see your point," he says, and strips out of his half-undone clothes in seconds. "Padmé, darling, is your view alright?"

"It's beautiful."

Rex smiles helplessly in her direction, feeling heat rise in his face once more, and not only because Anakin is sliding a hand up the inside of his thigh. He's still used to only being without clothes in front of his brothers, bodies that barely even register as nude because they're the same as his own aside from all the different scars. He'd gotten a blowjob from one of the clone groupies out behind a clone bar once, but it was a simple and almost perfunctory release, and she hadn't cared about _him_. Hadn't looked at him the way Padmé is looking at him right now, or touched him softly like Anakin is doing, as he lifts Rex's calloused palm to his mouth and presses a kiss there. Rex runs his thumb over the line of bone that angles Anakin's cheek, and Anakin tilts his head into the touch. 

"How are you both so lovely," he hears himself ask.

Anakin laughs so softly it's barely a puff of air over Rex's wrist, then says, "We're wasting time," and produces lubricant from what seems like out of thin air, but it was probably tucked in a hidden pocket of his tunic. 

Rex shifts on the bed, an anticipatory movement that the General doesn't miss at all, and answers with a firm grip to Rex's knee. "You wouldn't let anyone else do this but us, right?" Anakin whispers in his ear. 

Rex shivers. He shakes his head, then pushes his hand through Anakin's shaggy hair and says, "No, Sir."

Anakin makes a low noise. He does something with the lubricant and presses his fingers up against Rex's body, searching, and Rex feels like his eyes are rolling back in his head. The pleasure of it as Anakin takes his time teasing Rex into relaxation seems to coalesce in the hinges of his jaw, making him want to gasp and writhe. 

"You can move," Anakin laughs; Rex is sure he's projecting his restlessness so hard anyone could pick up on it, much less a Jedi. Anakin slips in another finger and Rex moans at the fullness, then moans again, his whole body flushing as Anakin says, "You couldn't move too far anyway, I could stop you."

"Kriff, Anakin," Rex hears Padmé say. "Rex, look at me."

He does. The Senator has loosened the wrap of her gown and the front is open, exposing her breasts. Rex reaches out without thinking, before his mind catches up and he remembers she's only there via holo. "I know the feeling," Anakin murmurs in his ear, and does something with his fingers that makes Rex gasp as heat flashes through him. 

“Good?” Anakin asks, after he's replaced his fingers with his cock, kissing Rex the whole time, making Rex feel like he's drowning, but in a good way.

“Move, damn you,” Rex breathes, hitting the General’s thigh with the back of his heel. The movement makes light flash behind his eyelids. 

Anakin nips at his jaw and doesn’t budge. “Answer the question.”

"It's good," Rex says, and Anakin starts moving. 

Every thrust lights up stars on the inside of Rex's eyelids. The General is heavy and warm, his skin also damp with sweat, and he laughs against Rex's neck every time they stick together a little as though he thinks it's funny. 

Rex gets a cramp in his foot but barely notices, the sensation just running in to all the others. Wrapping that leg up around Anakin's waist seems to help. Then Anakin works his warm, human hand down between their bodies and curls his long fingers around Rex's cock. He doesn't stroke, only teases feather-light, and Rex growls under his breath even as he curls his own fingers unthinkingly around large handfuls of the bedsheets. 

"Harder, Ani," Padmé says. Anakin obeys. Rex feels himself let go even further, letting the General take whatever he wants to take. Rex has enough weight on Anakin that if he truly wanted to, he could flip them and be on top. Physical control isn't a thing Rex cares to give up easily - or lightly - but he doesn't dislike letting Anakin strip him of it on occasion when they do this.

Anakin shifts his angle slightly, and starts hitting that exact spot inside Rex that makes his breath catch in his throat and heat bloom even further up into his chest. Then, as Rex is trying to get his breathing under control, Anakin stops his teasing touches and starts jerking Rex off in earnest, his grip firming and becoming nearly too tight, almost on the edge of rough.

Padmé makes a quiet noise and Rex wants to look over, see what she's doing, but he's too far gone to open his eyes. "Rex, come on, come for me," Anakin says hotly in his ear. Teeth skim hard down his neck.

"Now, Rex," Padmé echoes, and Rex wishes as hard as he can wish that she were here with them. Then the orgasm rushes through him and in the overwhelmingness of it he feels Anakin thrust into him hard once more before going still. Rex manages to lift his hand enough to get his fingers in Anakin's hair and pull, just slightly, and Anakin nips at his ear but otherwise doesn't move at all. 

"That was better than any holomovie I could have chosen to watch tonight," Padmé says, sounding rather breathless, and Rex laughs tiredly from under the General's arm. "Anakin, don't break Rex."

"Break him?" Anakin asks, voice incredulous. "Doubtful."

Rex snorts into Anakin's bicep, then strokes his hair for a moment. "He'd have to use his Jedi tricks for that."

"Hey," Anakin protests, as Padmé chuckles. "No ganging up on me."

Padmé arches a brow. "Perhaps when you're both back on Coruscant."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me entirely too long to finish and then I couldn't find anyone to proofread it since everyone I know is in different fandoms but OH WELL.


End file.
